


Do I Have A Choice?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, Getting Together, M/M, fuck me up, i love them, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Admittedly, the Nogitsune taught Stiles a lot. Hell, he’s pretty sure he can speak at least two dead languages. The Nogitsune only being a thousand years old is fucking bullshit, that fucker had been around for a long time. The only thing that Stiles appreciates learning from his time being possessed is the fleeting notion of time. We, as humans, have no time. Not like we think we do, anyway. So Stiles has since learned to speak his mind.





	Do I Have A Choice?

Admittedly, the Nogitsune taught Stiles a lot. Hell, he’s pretty sure he can speak at least two dead languages. The Nogitsune only being a thousand years old is fucking bullshit, that fucker had been around for a _long_ time. The only thing that Stiles _appreciates_ learning from his time being possessed is the fleeting notion of time. We, as humans, have _no_ time. Not like we think we do, anyway. So Stiles has since learned to speak his mind. Say the things he normally wouldn’t. Hug his dad every chance he got. Do the things he enjoys.

So, when he realizes he has a crush on not one, but two older men he tells them.

They’re at dinner - for the third time this week - after another research session because apparently killing trolls is _not_ as easy as one may think. Stiles is currently shoving curly fries into his mouth and watching Peter and Chris on the other side of the booth. They’re sitting close, talking to one another in hushed tones. Peter says something that makes Chris laugh, and the way the corners of his eyes wrinkle should _not_ be cute, and no the way Peter’s smirk turns into a genuine smile should _not_ make his heart flutter. It does. Fuck.

“So, unless either of you object, this is totally a date.” Stiles informs them after he swallows, snickering when Chris chokes on his drink.

“How do you figure?” Peter asks, smirk pulling at his lips.

“Cut the crap Pete. At the _very least_ you two or on a date and i'm third wheeling. But since we’ve been playing footsie for the last seven minutes, I’d say at least _you_ are on board.” Stiles said, glaring at the two men.

“Stiles, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chris began, trying to scoot away from Peter.

“It’s simple. I like you both, so either you like me or you don’t. I know you like each other, it’s obvious as all hell.”

Peter smirked, rubbing Stiles’ calf when his own foot while placing a hand high on Chris’ thigh, “Well, I am all for this.”

“Good!” Stiles said, beaming at the man before turning to Chris.

“Do I even have the option?” The older man mumbled, looking pointedly at two other t the booth.

“Not really!” Stiles said happily, reaching for Chris’ hand where it was resting on the table, interlocking their fingers.

Dinner after that was good. Really good, especially when Peter moved around to Stiles’ side _‘just to be close’_ , or when Chris continued to hold his hand for the rest of the night, even if it caused Stiles to use his left hand. It was even better when after dinner Peter cornered him against his car and kissed him, much softer than Stiles had been expecting, and then _even_ better when Peter grabbed Chris and kissed the other man, and somehow _even fucking better_ when Stiles got his own turn to kiss Chris.

So yeah, the Nogitsune taught him a lot. It taught him a lot about time. Most importantly, it taught him the importance of living in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh sweet sweet stetopher.  
> oh look, its me! pushing off! my responsibilities! to write! mindless drabbles! woo!!
> 
> i will HOPEFULLY have updates for my other stories soon!! AHH:(
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
